Goku en Equestria: Trailer de la Segunda Temporada
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Aquí verán los adelantos para la siguiente temporada de mi historia, si sienten curiosidad pueden echarle un vistazo y opinar algo al respecto, (Triple Crossover: Dragon Ball GT/My Little Pony/Harry Potter).


_**Bien amigos, se que iba publicar el trailer justo al mismo tiempo con el último capitulo de la historia pero como dije antes la fiesta me retrasó un poco y bueno, quería pasarla en grande con mi familia.**_

_**Pero en fin las traigo el avance de la siguiente temporada que viene próximamente, la fecha de lanzamiento será anunciado en el trailer por si tienen duda acerca de cuando iniciará aproximadamente.**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, ¡SPOLIEMOS!**_

* * *

**Goku en Equestria**

**Capitulo 25 (26) "Trailer de la Segunda Temporada"**

**[Reproducir esta canción, (obligatoria): ****/watch?v=WBvQKOX6B2U)]**

*Un destello aparece en pantalla mientras formaba cierta cantidad de letras con magia*

_**Ahora en Fanfiction,**_

_**Llegará la segunda parte de la unión de dos grandes mundos...**_

*Se muestra una escena en donde Goku con las Mane 7 riendo*

_**Con nuevas aventuras...**_

*Vemos Rainbow Dash volando por el Cañón Letal evitando los peligros que habían en ese lugar y luego otra escena en donde vemos a Harry y a Spike caminando por la región rocosa y luego otra en donde Fluttershy vuela entre un huracán*

_**Con nuevos retos...**_

_"¡Salvemos a Sweet Apple Acress!" - _fue una declaración de Twilight hacia sus amigos y todos asintieron y luego otra escena en donde Goku entrena a todo el grupo de las CMC*

_**Con nuevos personajes...**_

*La Princesa Luna aparece en un rayo mientras se quita la capucha y luego otra escena en donde está los Bebes Cake y por ultimo a Shining Armor y a Cadence*

_**Con nuevos amigos...**_

*Vemos a Pinkie Pie tratando de ganarse la amistad del burro gruñón rebuznon*

_**Incluso viejos amigos...**_

*Vemos al Dragón de Cuatro estrellas en frente de Goku* -_ "¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Goku?"_

"¿Cu... Cuatro Estrellas?" -_ preguntó el Saiyajin desconcertado._

_**Y hasta un nuevo romance...**_

*Vemos a Rarity besando la mejilla de Spike y en seguida se muestra una en donde Fluttershy besa a Goku en los labios*

_**(*O.O* - Eso dijo demasiado. Les apuesto que se impactaron con esa escena y hasta se lo imaginaron, pues déjenme decirles que eso si pasará :D) **_

_**Pero sobre todo...**_

_"¡Que, que hay de nuevo!" - _preguntó el Saiyajin emocionado.

_**Nuevos Enemigos...**_

*Aquí vemos a Discord riendo mientras un rayo apareció del cielo* - _"Solamente fue parte de mi... juego"_ \- dijo de manera malefica mientras bebía un vasi literalmente y después arroja el chocolate y este explota.

*Luego otra escena en donde la Reina Chrysalis en el Castillo con todo su ejercito de Changelings* - _"¡Tomaremos control de Canterlot y después de toda Equestria!"_ \- declaró mientras reía malignamente.

_"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!"_ \- protestó Goku mientras apretaba los puños como si le hablara a los dos en sus respectivas escenas.

_**Sin embargo...**_

_*Vemos a Goku caminando en frente con una mirada seria*_

**_Habrá una persona..._**

_*El Saiyajin se transforma en Super Saiyajin*_

**_Que podrá conservar..._**

_*Luego se transforma en Super Saiyajin 2*_

**_La paz y la armonía de este mundo..._**

_*Se transforma después en Super Saiyajin 3*_

**_Con ayuda de sus amigos y de sus poderes..._**

_*Por ultimo se transforma en Super Saiyajin 4*_

**_"¡Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HAAAAAAA!" _\- **en eso Goku dispara su técnica hacia la cámara para después revelar la imagen publicitaria de la historia.

_**Goku en Equestria: Segunda Temporada, nuevas aventuras les esperaran a nuestro Saiyajin preferido,**_

_**Próximamente Febrero del 2015,**_

_**Escrito y dirigido por el autor SuperPonySaiyanX9000,**_

_**Vean la otra historia publicadas por el mismo autor: God of War: Ghost of Equestria, My Little Goku: El Séptimo Elemento, y La Odisea del Saiyajin.**_

_**Solo en Fanfiction.**_

* * *

_**Muy bien amigos esto es todo lo que luego verán en la siguiente capitulo de mi historia y como se vio en el avance la historia se estrenará en Febrero de este año, lo puse a esa fecha por que en este mes me dedicaré a escribir capítulos de las otras tres historia que acabé de mencionar para igualar un poco las cosas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, siento que fue corto pero ese es el chiste de los trailers.**_

_**Con respecto a Goku y Fluttershy... no les diré más, XDDDD (No mentía :T)**_

_**Nos vemos en Febrero del 2015 hasta ese entonces pero por ahora sigan leyendo mis otras historias para que tengan éxito como en este.**_

_**Me despido, ¡CHAO! n_n**_


End file.
